Monster
by Keep It Happy
Summary: Debía mantener a Rachel a salvo del monstruo que vivía dentro de ella. Del monstruo que ella misma era. Pero ¿cuanto tiempo lograría esconder su verdadera naturaleza?


¡Hola!. Bueno, probablemente esto es lo más extraño que he escrito en mi vida. Últimamente he estado sumida en la literatura policíaca, y tenia esta idea en la cabeza que necesitaba escribir. Como dije, el inicio es algo...curioso. Es raro tratar de escribir desde la perspectiva de una persona que se auto cataloga como "monstruo" y nose si lo he logrado bien. En fin. Como dije, no es el fic más "normal", de cierta forma.

Eso es todo. Espero se entretengan un rato leyéndolo...y no me manden a la hoguera por loca. ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer o comentar...o...nose. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Monster**

**Prologo**

_Quinn_

Todos tenemos algo de insanidad dentro de nosotros mismos. Es porque somos humanos.

Hubo un tiempo, durante aquellos grises años de la adolescencia, entre la infancia y la madurez donde experimenté esta cruel, horrible y directa verdad. Cuando estaba sola durante largos periodos de tiempo - y en situaciones donde no tenía mucho más en que pensar - Sentía algo dentro de mi. Una bestia. Un monstruo. No del tipo que te devora por dentro, sino la clase que devora todo lo demás. Creo que este seria mi "lado oscuro". Dicen que todos tenemos uno, pero la existencia del mío era más vivida que el de la mayoría.

Cuando era pequeña me gustaba llamarlo mi "oscuro inquilino", porque vivía dentro de mi, se movía y crecía conmigo, pero durante aquel tiempo, no lo sentía verdaderamente parte de mi. Es curioso cómo las cosas cambian en solo cuestión de años.

Solía ignorarlo. Suprimirlo, embotellarlo tan profundamente que me olvidaba de su existencia. Supongo que esa fue una de las razones por las que me tomó completamente por sorpresa cuando el fue liberado.

Después de aquella, su impredecible liberación, trate de renegarlo. De decir que aquella no era yo, sino algo externo, una fuerza fuera de mi misma que reemplazaba a la verdadera chica dentro de mi. Que no había sido yo quien lastimó, que no podía ser yo la que mató. Aquella violencia no me era propia.

Estúpida, ¿Verdad?. Siempre he sido yo.

¿Saben lo que se siente ver sufrir a aquellos que amas?. Es como si un cuchillo atravesase tu propio corazón, es una agonía casi física, es tortura. Y cada destello de miedo en sus ojos luego de verte, entierra la navaja con mayor profundidad dentro de ti.

Solía tener una hermana, ¿lo sabían?. No, por supuesto que no, después de todo, hace mucho que ya no se encuentra entre nosotros. Ups.

Mi hermana...Ella era mejor que yo. Me di cuenta de eso cuando era pequeña, demasiado pequeña como para poder identificar la cualidad que nos dividía. Pero sabía que ella era más amada, en algún sentido indefinible e imposible de explicar, puesto que delante de todos, el cariño que nos mostraban era exactamente el mismo. En todo lo que yo destacaba, ella era mejor, me superaba siempre frente a los ojos de todos.

Responsabilidad, quizás eso era lo que nos diferenciaba, después de todo, aquella era una cualidad que, en realidad, nunca nació naturalmente dentro de mi.

Cuando jugábamos, ella solía construir grandes torres de lego - o de cualquier material que encontrase - y yo solía derrumbarlas. A veces ella lloraba, y por ello me abofeteaban duramente, pero no me importaba, puesto que al final del día, volvería a hacerlo. Ver sus lágrimas me hacía sentir superior, ya que yo era la menor entre ambas. Por eso ignoraba el dolor que la visión de su tristeza creaba en mi.

Ya no evado el dolor. Ahora lo disfruto.

Creo que no importa que tan inteligente seas. Porque como en todo orden de cosas, lo único que importa es que es lo que hagas con eso. Potencial desperdiciado, eso es lo que decían de mi. Pero mi hermana no tenía que luchar con algo dentro de ella. Su inquilino estaba escondido, enterrado. No activo e intranquilo como el mio. ¿Como se supone que fuese a lograr algo en la vida si tenía que luchar constantemente con el?.

Pero ahora soy superior, de alguna forma al menos. Están asustados de mi, mis compañeros, la gente que me rodea. Ellos lo saben, quizás no inmediatamente, y tal vez no comprenden realmente lo que saben. Pero la primera vez que me ven perder el control, aunque sea por un momento, es ahí cuando veo el miedo nacer en las profundidades de sus ojos. Es simple instinto en realidad. Saben que hay peligro que los acecha, pero no son capaces de de distinguir que.

¿Saben lo que se siente?, ¿Cuando todas las personas a tu alrededor, incluso aquellas que son más cercanas a ti, están aterrorizada de lo que eres?, ¿De lo que podrías hacer?

Es extraño. Pero tienen razones para temer, para estar asustados. Soy humana, y tarde o temprano, la locura iba a llegar.

¿Saben lo que es perder el control?

Perder el control dicen - como si el control pudiese ser extraviado o mal puesto, como un calcetín en un paraguas. Perder la cabeza, perder el temperamento. No es que las cosas se pierdan; es tu propio ser el que se extravía y merodea.

Si vas muy lejos, no puedes volver. Y aunque lo hagas, nunca regresas de la misma forma. Cualquier camino en el que sitúes tus pies, es el que deberás seguir. Así es la naturaleza de la vida. Seguir caminando, hasta que finalmente llegues a la encrucijada, al cruce de caminos.

Cuando llegues, frente a ti se abrirán dos caminos: Libertad. Moralidad.

Ten cuidado. Los dos son mutuamente exclusivos; escoger uno, es negar el otro. Y ambos son prisiones, jaulas. Uno te cegara dejando dos opciones, bien o mal, correcto o incorrecto. El otro te ofrecera tantas opciones, que nunca tendrás la libertad para decidir.

Ten cuidado. Uno solo trae pesar. El otro puede traer alegría también, claro, si es que logras entenderlo.

Yo escogí mal una vez. Pero no me quedo estancada en errores del pasado. Y no volveré a cometer ese en particular nunca más.

Comprometerme conmigo misma realmente abrió mi mente; y fui capaz de realmente aprender. Antes me había sumido breve, pero enormemente en las ideas del intelectualismo, en el trabajo de genios pasados. Ahora tengo el enfoque de sumirme en la educación, la iluminación. En absorber el conocimiento como una esponja, y desencadenar mi propia clase de genio, mi propia comprensión.

No le temas al dolor. Muchos lo tienen. Pero este es sentir. Te dice que estas vivo. Cuando caes al abismo, es solo por las rocas raspando tus manos que sabes que en realidad estás cayendo. Es solo por el aplastante impacto que sabes que has tocado fondo.

El monstruo es real. No lo dudes, y no pienses que puedes combatirlo. No creas que te gustaría hacerlo, no si realmente entendieses.

Ellos me observan con miedo porque saben la verdad de lo que soy - su instinto se los dice, pero su cerebro no lo codifica-. La honestidad de mi existencia. No me malentiendan, puedo mentir, pero eso no me cambia. Puedo actuar miles de papeles, y aun así ser yo misma. Mis deseos, mis ambiciones...son reales para mi.

Están asustados , y cada mirada nerviosa dirigida hacia mi, arde. Cada vez que lastimó, cada vez que me hiero a mi misma - todo se acumula. El dolor nunca se suplanta, solo se acumula, se construye, se engrandece.

¿Sabes como eso se siente?. Es la más profunda verdad, la más pura liberación. Es éxtasis.

No hay nada que no pueda hacer, y nada que no quiera hacer.

Ahora, probablemente no comprendan a qué se deba esta repentina reflexión de mi parte. Es simple en realidad.

Han pasado 2 meses, 14 días, 37 minutos, y 57, 58...Entienden a que voy. Ese es el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que la vi. ¿A quién?, esa es la gran pregunta.

Rachel. Muchos creen que los monstruos como yo no tienen sentimientos, pero oh, no podrían estar más equivocados. Mi corazón está constantemente atormentado por los sentimientos que esa, mi pequeña morena despierta en mí, sin embargo es ella, y solo ella la que tiene derecho a despertarlos en mi.

Rachel es distinta a todos. No se compara a esas simples personas que caminan por las calles. Esas personas que podrían ser como ella si quisieran. Pero sus ojos están cubiertos de plomo y cosidos con hilo. No ven realmente el mundo. Sus bocas hablan el lenguaje de necios, y sus manos chocan creando el aplauso del imbécil - y crean tanto ruido indeseado, que ella solo desea que se detengan.

Y cuando estas mismas personas no están ocupadas ridiculizándose a sí mismas, y observándola como si fuese algún tipo de dios que ha venido a la tierra, gritan como insectos quemándose, llenos de celos, envidia y odio.

Podrían ser como ella si quisieran. Pero sus mentes no son máquinas perfectamente diseñadas, no, sus mentes están hechas de barro, llenas de estúpidas cosas, apenas usadas. Esas cabezas tan muertas, sin ningún sentido.

A veces deseaba poder entrar a sus cerebros y esculpirlos, inculcar en su sinapsis el destello de su genio, y graban en sus neuronas el fuego de la duda. Deseaba poder moldear a las masas como los artistas modelan sus obras, pero no puede. Y eso la destruye.

A veces siente que su mente es como un lienzo. Un lienzo que nunca está vacío,¿como podría estarlo?, ¿Puede ella imaginar el vacío?. Si, y eso la aterra. Y por eso escribe y dibuja desesperadamente en el lienzo, añadiendo datos y pensamientos, utilizando lápices, lágrimas, sangre y pintura. Todo lo que pueda usar, porque todo -Absolutamente todo- es mejor que el vacío.

Oh, ella misma se sorprende por momentos. El miedo es para débiles, pero aún así, allí estaba ella, sintiéndolo, y disfrutándolo.

El mundo la veía como una genio, y el mundo estaba en lo correcto. El mundo la creía un monstruo, y una vez más, el mundo estaba en lo correcto.

Todos la veían de distintas formas, pero nadie -Nadie en todo el mundo- la observaba de la forma en que Rachel lo hacía. Rachel era especial.

Rachel. Tan llena de sentimientos, realmente es formidable. Tiene nervios de acero, y un corazón gentil. Tal vez es porque en ella se genera una ausencia de la oscuridad. Tal vez por esto es que no podía dejar de observarla. Rachel es Luz.

Ambas eran tan diferentes, ella tenia mente de máquina y corazón de mármol. Y Rachel, oh, Rachel, un corazón de Hierro y una mente de papel. Simplemente hermosa. _Rachel sabe como llenar el vacío_.

No puede negarlo, la mente de la pequeña morena no es una maquina, pero aun así- ellas pertenecen la una a la otra, y eso es maravilloso, es maravilloso que pueda ser su dueña, porque Rachel es una posesión de la cual estaba increíblemente orgullosa. Y si la morena era su posesión, eso significaba que ella, Quinn, podía estudiarla como nunca había estudiado algo antes. Pero sabe que lo que quiere esta mal, y sabe que hacerlo arruinaría a Rachel.

Pero era tan enormemente tentador, no había nada que desease más que poder estudiar a la morena. Quería tomar la piel de la cabeza de Rachel y colocarla en un lienzo para admirarla, quería ver el cráneo de Rachel y cortarlo en trozos para jugar de vez en cuando. Quería tomar el cerebro de la morena y diseccionarlo para entender porque Rachel no ve lo que ella ve. Quería tomar su corazon y verlo pulsar, quería llenar botellas con la sangre de Rachel y admirarlas simplemente porque era de ella. Quería cortar sus miembros, quería hacer tantas cosas, y ninguna de ellas era remotamente correcta o legal. Quería hacerle una Autopsia mientras aún estaba viva, y quería que Rachel hiciera lo mismo con ella. Sería maravilloso, ¿verdad?

Quería que desmontar a Rachel y arreglarla. Quería que Rachel la desmontase a ella, y la arreglase.

Se pregunta que es lo que Rachel quiere hacer. Esta bastante segura que la morena no quiere ninguna de esas cosas, porque Rachel es Normal, y aquello era tanto una maldición como una bendición; Ella necesita que Rachel sea normal, porque la necesita para eliminar el vacío, y necesita a Rachel para diferenciar lo bueno de lo malo. La pequeña no la entiende -probablemente nunca lo haga-, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese completarla (Y ambas encajan perfectamente).

Para ella todo era muy simple. Rachel y ella eran dos almas gemelas salvándose la una a la otra. Dos vidas entrecruzadas y mezcladas, dos fuerzas matándose y resucitándose mutuamente una y otra y otra vez. Es algo único, terrible y maravilloso al mismo tiempo.

Y es que Oh, ella ama a Rachel más que el aire que respira, más que nada en el mundo, porque la morena fue creada para ella. Pero tristemente, la ama tanto, que sabe ha de mantener su distancia. Porque condenar a Rachel a estar a su lado, sería condenar un ángel al infierno perpetuo.

No, no podía hacer eso, debía mantener a Rachel a salvo del monstruo que vivía dentro de ella. Del monstruo que ella misma era. Podía ser su amiga, podía vivir siendo solo su amiga. Eso es lo que se repetía a diario. Pero la ausencia de Rachel la estaba matando, y su cordura comenzaba a desaparecer cada vez más a medida que los días pasaban.

No sabía cuánto tiempo sería capaz de controlar al inquilino. No sabía cuanto tiempo más podría soportar ver a la morena con el. Pero al menos debía tratar, ¿verdad?.

* * *

¿Debería continuarlo? D:


End file.
